running 2 u
by ahkkin
Summary: selama enam belas tahun, aku mengirimkan surat-surat dan puisi padamu, berharap akan sebuah balasan. (jaeyong, au, songfic.)


**running 2 u  
** _fan fiction by ahkkin  
_ _plot based on uramanbou-p's "a clingy boy sticking for 15 years"  
_ _title is taken from nct 127's "running 2 u" from cherry bomb_

 _jaeyong  
_ _5k / pg-15  
_ _unbeta-ed._

* * *

 **(mei, 2002)**

Halo, Taeyong- _hyung_. Ini Jaehyun! Aku mau bercerita sedikit tentang apa yang kulalui baru-baru ini.

Aku akhir-akhir ini banyak membuat puisi, _hyung_. Setiap hari aku menulisnya. Sicheng bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba mulai membuat puisi—apa, ya? Aku tidak bisa benar-benar menjelaskannya. Aku sepertinya ingat kalau _hyung_ suka puisi. Apalagi yang kata-katanya indah tapi sederhana, 'kan? Aku langsung ingat Emily Dickinson!

Jim Dodge baru saja mengeluarkan buku baru, aku pikir aku harus membelinya untuk _hyung_. Nanti kita bisa menelaahnya bersama, lalu mungkin nanti kita bisa memasangnya di buku kita. Aku sepertinya masih ingat toko percetakan yang bisa mencetak buku (nanti kita bisa membuat buku kumpulan puisi yang bisa kita buka kapanpun, jadi kita tidak banyak buang-buang uang untuk mencari koneksi internet. Uangnya bisa dibuat untuk _date_ kita).

Aku sudah membuat _reminder_ untuk mengunjungi toko percetakan itu, kok. Jangan takut aku lupa. Aku tahu aku sedikit payah mengingat.

Aku mengirim sebagian besar puisi itu ke alamat _hyung_. Surat-suratku sampai ke Jeonju, 'kan? Hampir semua, sih, aku hanya menyimpan yang jelek-jelek saja. Kalau kita sudah pindah ke apartemen yang aku lihat di Hongdae itu, aku akan meletakkannya di sebuah rak yang bagus. Kapan hari, Kun- _hyung_ memberitahuku juga tentang rak buku, kupikir raknya bagus. Nanti kita liat bersama-sama, ya!

Oh, ya, kemarin Ten- _hyung_ mencemoohku karena aku terlalu terburu-buru memasang prangko. Katanya, aku harus lebih berhati-hati agar amplopnya tidak basah semua. Padahal aku sudah sangat berhati-hati! Aku juga sudah coba pakai lem, tapi lemku jadi cepat sekali habis. Uangku masih harus ditabung untuk masuk beli rak buku.

Aku mau marah rasanya, kalau saja Ten- _hyung_ bukan temanmu...

Baiklah, suratku kali ini pendek saja, ya, _hyung_! Aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor pos untuk membeli prangko lagi sebelum kantor posnya tutup. Puisi yang kukirimkan hari ini ada di lembar yang satunya, jangan lupa dibaca! Aku akan menunggu komentar _hyung_ tentangnya~

Jaehyunnie sayang Tyong. Tunggu suratku berikutnya, ya! _(gambar hati)_

.

 **(april, 2003)**

Halo, Taeyongie- _hyung_! Ini Jaehyun yang baru saja kena musibah kebakaran _(emotikon menangis)_. Sementara ini aku tinggal bersama Johnny- _hyung_ , kulampirkan alamatnya di belakang surat ini kalau-kalau _hyung_ lupa dimana rumahnya.

Ingat sewaktu Ten- _hyung_ bilang kalau aku terlalu terburu-buru dan ceroboh? Sepertinya dia benar. Ketika aku menulis puisi untuk _hyung_ , aku lupa mematikan kompor. Aku sedang merebus air saat itu, hendak membuat kopi karena aku tidak ingin tidur. Lalu aku terlalu fokus pada puisiku hingga lupa kalau aku menyalakan kompor...

Aku baru menyadarinya ketika piyamaku terkena api _(emotikon sedih_ _)_. Puisiku terselamatkan, _hyung_! Aku juga melampirkannya di amplop ini. Tapi sayangnya, banyak prangko dan amplop dan kertas dan barang-barangku yang terbakar.

Latihan soalku juga terbakar semua. Aku harus remidi untuk ulangan Fisika-ku, padahal itu ulangan terakhir! Aku sangat sedih, _hyung_...

Untungnya, Johnny- _hyung_ dan Ten- _hyung_ mau membantuku. Mereka segera menyarankanku pindah ke apartemen Johnny- _hyung_ untuk sementara waktu. Baju John- _hyung_ terlalu besar buatku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa pakai milik Ten- _hyung_ karena bahkan kepalaku saja tidak masuk!

Sicheng juga banyak membantuku, _hyung_. Dia meminjamkan catatannya yang... _hyung_ tahulah bagaimana. Aku belajar banyak _hanzi_ dan bahasa Mandarin dari bukunya! _Hyung_ tahu? Sicheng suka sekali menggambar makhluk-makhluk lucu di tepi kertasnya. Aku bisa mengenali beberapa: Micky Mouse, Donald Duck, Moomin (yang Injun-ie sangat suka itu!), dan... siapa lagi, ya? Banyak! Aku baru tahu kalau Sicheng gambarnya bagus.

Atau mungkin karena dia suntuk. Bisa jadi. _Hyung_ tahu, 'kan, Changmin- _seonsaengnim_ bagaimana kelas Fisikanya.

Aku juga belajar sesuatu dari Sicheng: _(dalam hanzi;) Yuàn dé yī xīn rén, bái shǒu bù xiāng lí_. "Ketika kamu mendapat hati seseorang, kalian tidak akan terpisahkan". Arti yang sangat bagus, ya? Sicheng menunjukkannya padaku ketika kami belajar Biologi kemarin! Katanya, itu cocok buatku dan _hyung_. Menurut _hyung_ bagaimana?

Oh, aku belum bilang kalau aku sekarang kerja paruh waktu di kafe yang dulu sering kita datangi! _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan kaget kalau aku bilang Ten- _hyung_ yang menyarankanku. _Halmeoni_ yang menjual kopi di situ senang sekali ketika tahu aku mau bekerja di sana.

Tunggu sebentar, ya, _hyung_. Sedikit lagi, aku akan bisa membelikan apartemen di Hongdae yang _hyung_ inginkan itu!

Tapi aku harus menabung dulu untuk masuk ke universitas yang aku mau. Juga, err, beberapa potong baju agar aku tidak selalu pakai bajunya John- _hyung_ yang terasa seperti selimut... Tapi aku janji, kok, aku akan membeli apartemen itu! Nanti aku jemput _hyung_ sendiri pakai mobilku (serius, ini). Jadi, _hyung_ sabar sedikit, ya!

 _Shift_ kerjaku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku harus mengakhiri suratku sampai di sini dulu. Jangan lupa untuk memberi komentar tentang puisi-puisiku, _hyung_! Aku belum mendapat balasan dari _hyung_ dan aku masih menunggunya.

Jaehyunnie sayang Tyong- _hyung_. _(emotikon hati)  
_ P. S.: Tidak perlu mengirim bajuku yang ada di lemarimu, _hyung_. Bajuku seringkali lebih bagus kalau _hyung_ yang pakai, ehe.

.

 **(september, 2004)**

Tyongie- _hyuuung_ , ini J-hyunnie! Aku sudah menyewa sebuah apartemen yang murah di dekat rumah Sicheng, jadi aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama John- _hyung_ lagi! Dia menangis sewaktu aku memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam boks dan membantuku pindah, sambil terus menerus bilang "Jaehyunnie, Jaehyunnie, siapa yang akan aku ajak nonton Titanic pukul dua malam kalau kamu pindah?" Sst, jangan bilang ke dia kalau aku yang memberitahumu ini!

Aku berhasil masuk ke Universitas Yonsei! Nilai ujianku memuaskan sekali. _Hyung_ pasti kaget karena aku bisa melaluinya walau dalam kondisi yang sangat melelahkan seperti itu. Aku menghabiskan banyaaak sekali malam dengan Sicheng untuk berdiskusi materi. Sepertinya, aku bahkan bisa membuat makalah tentang seluruh sejarah hidup Isaac Newton di sini sekarang. Tapi aku yakin _hyung_ pasti bosan membacanya; ingat ketika _hyung_ tidak bisa tidak tertidur ketika berusaha menyelesaikan Anna Karenina? Aku ingat itu, jadi aku mulai mengurangi frekuensi puisi-puisiku agar _hyung_ tidak ketiduran, hehe!

Aku sedikit kecewa karena _hyung_ tidak menyemangatiku semasa ujian dan tidak datang ke kelulusanku. Kupikir _hyung_ sudah berjanji untuk membawakanku bunga ketika aku lulus? Tapi, tak masalah. Sepertinya _hyung_ memang sedang sibuk dengan proyek _hyung_. Aku berdoa semoga cepat selesai, ya, _hyung_! Johnny- _hyung_ dan Ten- _hyung_ datang, mereka membawakanku dan Sicheng bunga yang banyak. Katanya, mereka mewakili _hyung_!

 _Hyung_ perlu mentraktirku _soju_ karena kelulusanku ini. Anak kecil yang selalu _hyung_ ejek selera makannya ini kini sudah resmi dewasa. _(emotikon menjulurkan lidah)_

Aku mengambil jurusan sastra, ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_. Dari dulu, _hyung_ selalu bilang ingin mengambil jurusan itu kalau orang tua _hyung_ tidak memaksa _hyung_ masuk ke jurusan arsitektur. Tenang saja, Jung Jaehyun di sini siap mewujudkan cita-cita _hyung_! Aku mempersembahkan pilihan ini hanya untukmu, kau tahu?

 _Hyung_ , ingat _blog_ yang kuceritakan padamu beberapa bulan lalu? Aku mengisinya dengan saaaangat rajin. Apa _hyung_ juga membukanya setiap hari? Harusnya iya, karena aku melihat _viewers count_ ku yang terus meningkat, kekekeke! Banyak yang menanyakan untuk siapa puisi-puisi itu ditujukan. Tentu saja jawabannya satu: Lee Taeyong- _hyung_ yang sangat aku sayang! Tapi aku tidak menjawab mereka,

nanti aku punya banyak saingan kalau mereka tahu betapa tampannya _hyung_...

Unggahan maksimumku akan habis beberapa hari ke depan. Aku akan membuka situs baru, mungkin. Tenang saja, aku pasti memberi tahu _hyung_! Ternyata _hyung_ benar, menulis di _blog_ sangat membantuku untuk tetap produktif dan memudahkanku mengarsipkan tulisan-tulisanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau sampai apartemenku kebakaran lagi. _(emotikon menangis)_

Sicheng mengajakku untuk makan malam dengan temannya sebentar lagi. Jadi aku harus mengakhiri suratku sampai di sini dulu, _hyung_. Jangan lupa untuk membaca puisi-puisiku! Mereka ditulis hanya untukmu. Aku juga menunggu komentar dari _hyung_ , kenapa tidak pernah datang?

Atau... jangan-jangan, _hyung_ adalah salah satu komentator di situsku?!

Haha, aku bercanda! Semoga segera tuntas proyekmu, _hyung_. Aku rindu. Jaehyunnie sayang Taeyongie.

.

 **(januari, 2005)**

Halo, Yongie- _hyung_! Ini Jaehyunnie. Aku sedang sangat senang sekarang!

 _Hyung_ tahu NewCultures Magazine, 'kan? Kalau tidak salah, Taeil- _hyung_ langganan itu dulu sewaktu kita masih SMA. Beberapa hari lalu, aku mendapat surat dari mereka kalau mereka menyukai puisi-puisi di _blog_ ku! Aku ditawari oleh mereka untuk menjadi pengasuh rubrik sastra mereka secara permanen, bahkan mereka juga bilang akan mempertimbangkan jabatanku untuk jadi jurnalis pula kalau kinerjaku bagus!

Aku mengiyakan tawaran itu, _hyung_. Sebenarnya aku mau menunggu persetujuan Taeyong- _hyung_ dulu, tapi sepertinya _hyung_ makin sibuk, ya? Aku sempat membahasnya di beberapa suratku yang lalu dan aku bahkan belum mendapat balasan dari surat yang pertama. Jadi, Ten- _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk menerima dulu tawarannya! Katanya, _hyung_ pasti setuju karena ini adalah keputusan yang bagus. _Hyung_ tidak marah, 'kan? Kalau _hyung_ tidak setuju, aku akan segera mengundurkan diri, kok!

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar bisa bekerja di NewCultures...

 _Halmeoni_ menangis ketika aku mengundurkan diri dari sana, _hyung_. Aku sangat tidak tega, tapi aku janji akan mengunjunginya sering-sering! Katanya, aku sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, hahahaha! Oh, iya. _Halmeoni_ juga bertanya tentang _hyung_ , beliau juga rindu pada _hyung_! Aku apalagi.

Kalau proyek _hyung_ sudah selesai, segeralah pergi ke Seoul, ya, _hyung_? Kita harus mengunjungi _halmeoni_ dan membeli banyaaaak makanan agar _halmeoni_ tidak lagi rindu dengan Taeyong- _hyung_. _Hyun_ g juga harus janji untuk memberiku banyak kecup dan peluk karena aku juga sangat rindu...

Suratku kali ini pendek, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi ke NewCultures besok, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya setelah ini. Aku janji akan menulis lebih banyak minggu depan! _Hyung_ jangan lupa untuk membaca _blog_ ku dan tunggu rubrikku di majalah, ya! Aku masih terus menunggu komentar dari _hyung_.

Jaehyun sangat sayang dengan Taeyongie- _hyung_. Sampai bertemu segera!

.

 **(oktober, 2006)**

Halo, Taeyong- _hyung_! Ini Jaehyunnie. Aku baru saja membaca komentar-komentar tentang rubrikku sebelum aku menulis ini untuk _hyung_. Aku juga mau berbagi kebahagiaan!

Banyak yang menyukai puisi-puisiku, _hyung_ (kuharap _hyung_ akan lebih menyukainya lagi daripada mereka, karena semua puisi itu untuk _hyung_ ). Akhir-akhir ini, aku mendapati banyak pembaca berumur 20 sampai 34 yang membaca puisiku. Wow, itu adalah angka yang sangat keren, _hyung_! Biasanya, puisi di majalah hanya akan dibaca oleh remaja-remaja. Sementara ini... hingga umur 34...

(Tentu saja itu kekuatan _hyung_ yang membuatku bisa menulis semua puisi ini.)

Aku senang sekali, _hyung_. Menyenangkan sekali bisa membuat orang lain bahagia hanya melalui tulisan. Aku makin paham kenapa _hyung_ selalu bersemangat menunjukkanku prosa-prosa _hyung_. Ah, aku jadi rindu membacanya. Aku sudah lama tidak menerima tulisan atau apapun dari _hyung_ ; tidak satupun balasan, tidak satupun puisi. Aku sangat rindu, _hyung_. Sangat.

Tapi tentu aku paham kesibukan _hyung_. Pasti _hyung_ baru dipromosikan, ya? Atau mungkin mendapat proyek baru? Ten- _hyung_ bilang gedung yang _hyung_ rancang pasti sudah selesai. Beritahu aku alamatnya, _hyung_! Aku mau pamer dulu ke seluruh orang di dunia kalau kekasihku membuat gedung yang luar biasa hebat!

 _Hyung_ , coba desainkan rumah untuk kita berdua nanti kekekekeke! Tabunganku sedikit lagi cukup untuk membeli apartemen di Hongdae. Terakhir aku ke sana, rasanya harganya sudah cukup dekat dengan tabunganku sekarang. Tapi aku terakhir ke sana sekitar setahun lalu, sih...

Tapiiii bukan masalah! Hyung siap-siap saja, ya! Segera berkemas dan mengurangi barang. Aku akan menjemput _hyung_ segera. Lalu kita bisa segera pindah rumah. Aku akan memberi dekorasi yang banyak, foto-foto kita diletakkan di ruang makan agar aku bisa makan dengan selalu merasa senang. Lalu aku akan menaruh foto _hyung_ di kabin dekat kasurku agar aku tidak pernah rindu dengan _hyung_...

(Seperti sekarang tidak saja, ya, 'kan?)

Mark kemarin memberiku ide untuk memberi rangkaian bunga di tepi pigura. _Hyun_ g ingat Mark, 'kan? Itu, sepupunya John- _hyung_ dan juniorku yang kemana-mana selalu sepaket dengan Donghyuck! _Hyung_ ingat sewaktu dia meminta tolong untukku mengajarkan Fisika lalu _hyung_ mengajaknya keluar untuk beli es krim? Mark masih belepotan makannya, _hyung_! Es krim di mana-mana!

Bicara soal Mark, aku ingat sesuatu. Dia akan pergi ke Kanada selama beberapa bulan—mungkin tahun?—untuk urusan kesehatan. Johnny- _hyung_ juga akan ikut, dia titip salam padaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu dan supaya "Taeyongie tidak rindu".

Padahal Yong- _hyung_ rindunya cuma sama aku. (Ten- _hyung_ yang menangis) _(coret)_ Sepertinya dia juga akan ikut John- _hyung_ , deh _(coret)_.

Mereka akan berangkat pekan depan, _hyung_. Johnny- _hyung_ bilang, dia akan senang sekali kalau _hyung_ bisa datang dan mengantar mereka. _Hyung_ , datang, ya? Kemarin _hyung_ sudah tidak datang ke kelulusanku. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu dengan hyung dan aku rindu bisa tidur bersebelahan dengan _hyung_.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menerbitkan sebuah buku kumpulan puisi! Menurut _hyung_ , mana judul yang lebih bagus? Cure atau Poetic Beauty? Kalau _hyung_ bilang dua-duanya, aku akan menerbitkan buku lagi agar judulnya terpakai semua kekekekekeke. Aku teringat _hyung_ ketika mengidekan judul itu: _hyung_ adalah penyembuh dari semua keterpurukanku dan keindahan _hyung_ itu seperti puisi yang menyimpan berbagai rahasia di dalamnya.

Jadi, bantu aku memilih, ya, _hyung_! Aku akan pakai judul yang menurut _hyung_ paling bagus. Aku akan pergi ke kantor lagi untuk mendiskusikan tentang bukuku. Doakan aku~ _(emotikon hati)_

Jae-yook sayang Yong- _hyung_. Tunggu kumpulan puisiku!  
P. S.: Sooyoung sudah tidak berjualan _tteok_ lagi.

.

 **(maret, 2007)**

Halo, Taeyongie- _hyung_. Aku harap _hyung_ tidak marah, ini Jaehyun. Sicheng membantuku menulis, jangan kaget membaca tulisannya yang sangat _(coret)_ jelek _(coret)_ indah.

Jadi, _hyung_ , _(coret)_ kekasihmu yang luar biasa bodohnya ini _(coret)_ aku sekarang sedang di rumah sakit. Aku terkena maag akut dan tulang ekorku nyeri. Kepalaku pening dan aku mimisan paling tidak sehari dua kali. Di tambah lagi, kekasihmu ini dengan sangat sengaja membenturkan tangannya meja beton yang ada di ruang penggandaan, jadilah dia sekarang harus melihatku menulis sambil menyumpah-serapahiku karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _(tertempel: foto Jaehyun yang duduk di kasur rumah sakit, tangannya terbalut gipsum, dan wajahnya cemberut)_

 _(tulisan di bawahnya)_ Dia merajuk minta dibelikan _tteok_ dan ayam goreng karena aku ketahuan menulis apa yang seharusnya tidak aku tulis, _ge_. :(

Jaehyun bisa-bisa mencekikku kalau aku ketahuan menulis lebih banyak. Tapi aku tidak mau menulis dari sudut pandang bodohnya ini, Rongrong- _ge_! Sekarang saja, dia memprotesku karena aku memanggilmu Rong- _gege—_ apaan, manja sekali! 'Kan, memang nama _gege_ itu Tairong!

Singkatnya, Jaehyunnie berhasil merilis dua buku sekaligus tahun ini, _ge_ : Cure dan Poetic Beauty. Dia bilang _gege_ tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa tentang pertanyaannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bikin saja sekaligus supaya _gege_ tidak kecewa. _Gege_ tahu? Kedua bukunya itu menjadi hits yang sangat terkenal di sini. Jaehyunnie menolak membuka _event fansigning_ bukunya karena ia berkata itu bukan bukunya sendiri. Itu buku _gege_ , untuk _gege_ , dan bila ada ada tanda tangan, maka tanda tangan _gege_ lah yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Kekasihmu ini ternyata sungguh keras kepala, ya, _ge_? Surat-suratnya tak pernah berhenti selama enam tahun belakangan. Dia terus menunggu jawabanmu setiap hari, kau tahu. Bahkan ketika tinggal di dekat rumahku, dia selalu membuka pintu tiap kali sesuatu terdengar dari depan, berharap kalau itu adalah tukang pos yang datang membawa suratmu.

Ah, Jaehyunnie bisa membunuhku kalau aku memberi tahumu ini!

Ngomong-ngomong, dia sampai menempelkan fotomu di kedua bukunya. _Gege_ ingat ketika kita ada _frat party_ universitas kita, sewaktu penerimaan _gege_? Yang Johnny- _ge_ sempat dideketin cewek cantik, itu? (Aku baru tahu namanya ternyata Wendy dan dia sekarang berpacaran dengan Joohyun yang dari Fakultas Kedokteran itu) Jaehyunnie menempelkan foto _polaroid_ yang dia dapat darimu secara _candid_. Agak blur, tapi hasilnya bagus. Itu ditempelkan di bukunya yang berjudul Cure.

Satu lagi, sepertinya sewaktu _gege_ dan Jaehyunnie pergi ke Jungmun pada Agustus 1999. Fotonya adalah foto _gege_ , di senja pantai, dan tidak melihat ke kamera. Fotonya cantik sekali! Banyak yang menanyakan pada Jaehyunnie siapa lelaki tampan yang ada di bukunya itu. _Gege_ tahu jawaban Jaehyunnie bagaimana?

Malu-malu sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir, katanya, "Milikku."

Memang dasar, budak cinta!

Nah, Rongrong- _ge_ , sebenarnya aku masih mau banyak bercerita (terutama tentang kebodohan Jaehyunniemu ini yang bikin ingin segera membuka sesi pengakuan dosa ke gereja), tapi ini sudah waktunya Jaehyunnie makan. Dan aku, Dong Sicheng, sebagai teman yang luar-biasa baik, harus membantu Jaehyunnie makan agar dia tidak kelaparan dan berakhir dengan _maag_ nya yang kambuh. Aku akan membantu Jaehyunnie menulis lagi, kok! Sampai bertemu di surat berikutnya, Tairong- _ge_!

P. S.: Jaehyunnie bilang aku harus menulis kalau Jaehyunnie rindu dan sangat sayang dengan Taeyong-hyung. Jadi, kutulis di sini saja, ya? Aku tulis sebuah peribahasa juga biar lebih indah!

 _Yǒu qínɡ rén zhōnɡ chénɡ juànshǔ_ —"Ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai bertemu, semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja."

(Johnny- _hyung_ dan Ten- _hyung_ luar biasa merindukanmu juga.)

.

 **(januari, 2008)**

Halo, Taeyong- _hyung_! Ini sudah Jaehyun lagi dan bukan Sicheng. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang! Tanganku sudah cukup kuat untuk menulis, walau terkadang pergelangan tanganku masih agak ngilu. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada Natal kemarin! Aku sudah bisa melipat kertas kado dengan baik sekarang, Sicheng sudah tidak banyak mengejekku lagi.

Sicheng cepat sekali memperoleh kerja, _hyung_! Padahal kelulusan kami baru akan diadakan Juli besok, namun tebak apa? Dia sudah mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi koreografer serta ikut tampil di proyek besar yang akan diselenggarakan di Seoul! Itu adalah acara pekan budaya se-Asia, bukankah Sicheng keren sekali?

( _Hyung_ , datanglah ke kelulusanku, ya? _Hyung_ sudah tidak datang di acara kelulusan SMA dan penerimaan kuliahku, bisakah _hyung_ luangkan sedikit waktu untukku?)

Melihat Sicheng menari mengingatkanku padamu, _hyung_. Sicheng lebih suka menarikan tarian tradisional, gerakannya sangat hati-hati dan luwes. Dia punya murid perempuan yang sangat cantik yang sejenis juga tariannya! Namanya Yiren, dia manis sekali, _hyung_. Dia pandai membuat kue, kurasa _hyung_ akan menyukainya!

Kalau Taeyong- _hyung_ , aku ingat _hyung_ lebih suka menarikan lagu-lagu dengan tempo yang cepat. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana _hyung_ bisa membuat koreografi yang sangat keren dari lagu Electric Youth, haha! Aku suka melihat _hyung_ menari di ruangan yang ada di SMA kita, ketika kelas sudah selesai—ingat sampai Heechul- _seonsaengnim_ terpaksa mengusir kita?

 _Hyung_ selalu bisa membuat segalanya lebih indah. Aku suka melihat _hyung_ begitu fokus membenahi setiap gerakan yang menurutku sudah sempurna, tatapan matamu tidak pernah lepas dari kaca yang sangat besar itu. Kalau aku salah mengambil langkah, _hyung_ selalu mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Jaehyunnie, bukan begitu caranya," lalu membenahi gerakanku. Aku bukan seorang penari yang baik, tapi _hyung_ banyak membantuku agar aku percaya diri di lantai dansa di pesta kelulusanku.

 _Hyung_ tahu kapan harus memberi gerakan yang tajam dan kapan harus memberi sentuhan lembut. Suara decitan sepatu olahraga _hyung_ seringkali diprotes oleh Ten- _hyung_ , tapi menurutku itu adalah musik tersendiri yang tidak seharusnya lepas dari pertunjukan milikmu. Aku tidak pernah tidak terpukau melihat sorot tajam milik Taeyongie- _hyung_ tiap kali _hyung_ berlatih menari.

Lalu ketika aku berlari membawakan sebuah handuk kecil dan sebotol minuman, _hyung_ selalu terkekeh dan mengusak rambutku. _Hyung_ tidak pernah lupa berterima kasih dan sesekali mencubit pipiku juga (aku masih sangat ingat!). Setelahnya, kita akan pulang sambil bergurau. Aku masih ingat dimana _hyung_ membelikanku es krim stik rasa stroberi yang rasanya seperti sirup obat panas. _Hyung_ harusnya berhenti minta maaf karena aku sekarang jadi rindu sekali dengan es krim itu!

Aku rindu sekali berlatih menari dengan _hyung_. Semenjak kecelakaan kemarin, badanku terasa kaku. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih ingat gerakan yang pernah _hyung_ ajari padaku, Sicheng juga tidak bisa kuganggu. Jadi, kalau _hyung_ sudah selesai proyeknya, cepat-cepatlah kemari untuk mengajariku menari lagi, ya! Aku sekarang sudah sangat tinggi, jadi pasti _hyung_ sudah tidak bisa mengusak rambutku lagi! _(emotikon menjulurkan lidah)_

Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu, Taeyong- _hyung_. Aku harus segera menghubungi editorku untuk memberitahunya tentang terbitan terbaruku, tunggu bukuku, _hyung_! Jangan terkejut kalau ada lebih banyak fotomu, ehe.

Jaehyun sayang Taeyong, segeralah pulang!

.

 **(juli, 2009)**

Taeyong- _hyung_ , halo! Ini Jaehyunnie. Aku baru saja menerima telefon dari Mark. Dia banyak bercerita tentang Kanada!

Katanya, Kanada itu menyenangkan sekali. Udaranya sejuk. Dia juga mengirimkanku beberapa foto sewaktu dia di sana, rumahnya bagus! Seperti film-film yang dulu pernah kita lihat di teater! Dia memiliki sebuah pohon apel yang besar di depan rumahnya. Kurasa dia seharusnya bisa memberi ayunan di sana, seperti yang sering kita bayangkan!

(Aku jadi ingin beli rumah tidak di Hongdae, tapi di tempat yang halamannya luas sehingga aku bisa menanam pohon apel & memberi ayunan di sana.)

Mark bercerita kalau kesehatannya membaik dengan pesat. Kalau itu terus meningkat, dia bisa pulang dengan Johnny- _hyung_ tahun depan atau dua tahun lagi! Ten- _hyung_ sering sekali bolak-balik Kanada-Seoul hanya untuk menemui Johnny- _hyung_ , jadi aku yakin kepulangannya akan membawa sangat banyak perbedaan! Kupikir kita sudah seharusnya menyiapkan pesta buat itu, benar? Masih satu atau dua tahun lagi, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik, 'kan?

Oh, ya. Mark juga bercerita tentang berkas cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya dan melewati daun-daun pohon apelnya. Katanya, itu seperti alarm! Aku berpikir itu lucu.

Bicara tentang berkas cahaya yang masuk ke kamar, aku jadi teringat Taeyong- _hyung_. _Hyung_ mungkin lupa (atau mungkin tidak tahu), tapi aku sebenarnya sering bangun lebih awal daripada _hyung_ hanya untuk melihat _hyung_ yang sedang tidur di sebelahku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana berkas cahaya menimpa wajah _hyung_ yang sangat damai—aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana lembutnya kulit _hyung_ di bawah sentuhan tanganku, tidak juga bulu mata _hyung_ yang panjang dan cantik mengenai kantung mata _hyung_ yangmenghitam sebab semalaman begadang menyelesaikan tugas Kimia.

 _Hyung_ sering bilang kalau _hyung_ sangat menyayangkan bekas luka yang ada di bawah mata kanan _hyung_. Aku tidak setuju. Menurutku, luka itu sangat indah. Luka itu mengingatkan padaku kalau _hyung_ juga manusia yang punya cela—kalau _hyung_ juga manusia, sama sepertiku, bukan malaikat yang hanya singgah sebentar di kehidupanku lalu pergi. _Hyung_ juga manusia, masih bisa kuraih, masih bisa kugenggam.

Aku ingat kalau _hyung_ suka protes setiap kali aku menarik selimutku dari _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak pernah benar-benar protes, hanya dahimu berkerut dan bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Jaehyunnie," lalu menarik selimutnya lagi. _Hyung_ suka tidur dengan jendela terbuka dan kipas angin menyala, tapi memakai selimut tebal dan tumpukan bantal. Menurutku itu menggemaskan, _hyung_ terlihat seperti anak kucing yang baru mandi dan perlu dipeluk-peluk agar segera kering!

Astaga, itu adalah sebuah _confession_ paling menggelikan! Maafkan aku, Taeyongie- _hyung_!

Aku menyertakan foto yang Mark kirim padaku, jadi _hyung_ punya bayangan sedikit tentang apa yang kuceritakan! Mark menunggu komentar dari _hyung_ juga, jadi jangan lupa untuk memberikan komentar juga, ya! Aku yakin Mark pasti akan senang mendengar dari _hyung_.

Bukuku sebentar lagi akan terbit, tunggu!

Jaehyunnie sangat sayang Taeyong (dan rindu bisa memeluknya tiap pagi, sungguh). Segeralah pulang supaya aku bisa memelukmu lagi, _hyungie_. Ibuku juga rindu padamu.

.

 **(mei, 2010)**

 _Hyung_.

Aku kecelakaan.

Dokter bilang aku kehilangan ingatan. Amnesia-sesuatu. Aku tidak ingat siapa namaku, tapi mereka bilang namaku Jung Jaehyun. Aku sedang di rumah sakit sekarang.

Tapi mengapa mereka bilang aku kehilangan ingatan kalau aku sama sekali tidak lupa kalau aku mencintaimu? Lucu.

Jaehyun.

.

 **(september, 2011)**

Taeyong- _hyung_.

Aku masih belum mendapat ingatanku secara penuh (kata dokter begitu), tapi aku sama sekali tidak lupa kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku mengirim surat padamu selama setahun terakhir, aku benar-benar mengharapkan balasanmu.

Sicheng pindah ke Beijing dengan Yiren dan Yuta.  
 _Halmeoni_ pemilik kafe meninggal.

Jung Jaehyun.

.

 **(februari, 2012)**

Taeyong- _hyung_.

Aku tidak mendapat sedikitpun balasan darimu. Apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu hingga aku tidak menerima jawaban apapun darimu? Aku butuh jawaban dari _hyung._ Setiap hari aku menunggu kotak posku terisi dengan surat dari _hyung_ , tapi kenapa sepertinya tidak pernah ada jawaban?

Apa aku ada salah?

Johnny menelfon.  
Siapa Johnny?

Jung Jaehyun.

.

 **(oktober, 2013)**

Taeyong- _hyung_.

Aku berpikir bila surat-suratku kurang panjang? Aku bisa menulis berlembar-lembar halaman kalau _hyung_ mau. Aku akan mencari topik pembicaraan kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku akan berkeliling Korea Selatan dan mencarikanmu foto-foto terbaik bila itu akan membuatmu membalas surat-suratku.

Aku bahkan tidak mengingat apa-apa kecuali dirimu, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana kita bertemu, apa yang telah kita lakukan, kapan kita pertama berkencan, siapa teman-temanku—tapi aku ingat _hyung_. Aku ingat kalau namamu adalah Lee Taeyong dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku rindu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa perasaan ini begitu kuat.

Hatiku sakit.

Aku merindukanmu.

Jung Jaehyun.

.

 **(januari, 2014)**

23:01  
Mark meninggal.

Kanker paru-paru.

 _Toronto General Hospital_.  
Kamar 217.  
Mark Lee.

.

 **(november, 2015)**

Lee Taeyong.

Ten- _hyung_ pindah bersama Johnny- _hyung_ ke New York. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Aku tidak mau kembali ke Busan. Aku mau menunggumu di sini.

Aku bisa menunggu seratus tahun kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku akan menunggumu sampai ingatanku kembali. Aku akan menunggumu sampai _kau_ kembali.

Aku menanti setiap hari dengan cemas. Kapan aku akan menerima surat balasan darimu? Kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu? Kapan aku bisa kembali memelukmu?

Ingatanku belum pulih, tapi perasaanku padamu tidak pernah hilang.

Aku mencintaimu. Rindu. Cinta.

Kembalilah padaku.  
Kumohon.

Jung Jaehyun.

.

 **(februari, 2016)**

Lee Taeyong- _hyung_.

Ingatanku kembali.  
Aku ingat semuanya.

 _Hyung_ , semua terjadi dalam satu waktu yang cepat. Aku pulang ke Busan karena orang tuaku menelfon, jadi mau tidak mau aku ke sana. Aku tidur di kamarku yang lama. Kamar yang biasanya menjadi bahan gerutuan _hyung_ karena aku tidak pernah bisa membersihkan kamarku dengan baik? Ya, kamar itu, _hyung_. Aku bermalam di sana. Berbalut selimut yang _hyung_ sering pakai setiap kali _hyung_ menginap di rumahku sebelum kita pindah ke Seoul untuk menempuh pendidikan lebih lanjut, beralaskan bantal yang selalu _hyung_ tata sedemikian rupa agar kita selalu nyaman.

Ruanganku memiliki lebih banyak fotomu daripada fotoku sendiri. Aku memajang foto kita dengan anjingmu, Ruby, di meja dekat kasurku. Ibuku tidak mengubahnya sedikitpun, beliau hanya tersenyum ketika melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Taeyong- _hyung_ , aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya memilikimu di pelukanku. Bagaimana rasanya bersenda gurau denganmu sepanjang malam dengan angin dari jendela yang tidak pernah kau tutup. Bagaimana rasanya bergandengan tangan denganmu ketika kita makan es krim sambil berjalan pulang selepas latihan menari kita. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau menuliskan namaku di atas cita-citamu—arsitek—dan bilang kalau aku adalah cita-citamu. Aku berpikir kalau kau bercanda dan aku tertawa.

Aku menyesal. Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar menganggap bahwa kamu adalah cita-citaku sendiri.

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana kita bersandingan di kasur apartemenku, memikirkan berapa harga apartemen di Hongdae. Bagaimana kita bisa begitu bahagia di sana, bertiga dengan Ruby—aku membayangkan bangun tidur dan melihatmu memasakkan sarapan untukku, lalu kau akan membiarkanku memelukmu dari belakang dan memberiku kecupan-kecupan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana merahnya wajahmu ketika aku menambah bagian yang paling belakang, lalu aku tertawa, kamu tertawa, lantas kita berguling dan aku memelukmu erat.

 _(Kertas basah.)_

Aku tidak menyalahkan teman-teman kita karena tidak memberitahuku, _hyung_. Aku tahu maksud mereka baik. Sicheng sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul sekarang, Johnny- _hyung_ dan Ten- _hyung_ yang baru menikah bulan lalu juga bilang akan segera ke Seoul. Aku tidak pernah marah pada mereka, _hyung_ , tidak sekalipun. Kuharap _hyung_ tidak akan membenci diri _hyung_ sendiri untuk itu.

Aku iri dengan Johnny- _hyung_ dan Ten- _hyung_.  
Mereka menikah.

Taeyong- _hyung_.  
Aku ingat, malam itu kamu selesai melipat semua pakaianmu dan besok kamu hendak pergi ke Jeonju. Perjalananmu malam, jadi kita sepakat untuk pergi ke kafe tempat kita pertama bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu karena aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu selama beberapa waktu. Aku harus menyelesaikan SMA-ku dan proyek arsitekturmu tidak bisa dipotong kontraknya, ditambah lagi kamu akan melewatkan ulang tahunku untuk pertama kali. Jadi aku setuju. Aku masih ingat kamu memesan _latte_ dengan _foam_ lebih banyak dan aku memesan _cappucino_ karena aku benci _americano_. Kamu tertawa malu ketika aku mengusap punggung tanganmu ke atas bibirmu yang terkena _foam_.

Aku juga ingat kita berjalan di _zebra cross._ _Hyung_ dan aku bercanda tentang Yukhei yang tidak bisa presentasi dengan benar karena dia bingung hendak pakai bahasa apa. Aku ingat dengan benar ada suara klakson keras, teriakanmu, dan dorongan di punggungku.

Taeyong- _hyung_ , aku tidak akan pernah lupa melihat badanmu yang sudah berlumuran darah. Aku benci darah, mereka tidak seharusnya mengotori wajah atau sedikitpun bagian tubuhmu. Kamu tidak merespon ketika kupanggil, kepalaku berputar, aku tidak bisa memanggil ambulan. Tanganmu masih belum dingin. Aku tidak pernah ingin membangunkanmu dari tidur, tapi waktu itu—yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar kau segera bangun, memelukku, dan bilang kalau kau tidak apa-apa.

Kalimat dokter terus terngiang di kepalaku—membuat sebuah lubang besar di kehidupanku yang tidak akan pernah aku lewatkan. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa kehilangan bagian dadaku, membuat kedua lututku lemas, dan semua sisa kehidupanku ikut terbawa olehmu.

 _Lee Taeyong.  
_ _12 Februari 2000._

 _Kecelakaan pukul 11:02.  
Pendarahan parah di otak._

 _Meninggal._

Telingaku tuli pada waktu itu, _hyung_. Aku tidak memperhatikan ketika dokter memvonisku dengan sejumlah analisa—PTSD dan _psychogenic amnesia_. Amnesia yang membuatku kehilangan memori tentang hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sesuatu di kepalaku menolak menerima informasi itu dan tidak akan pernah mau—Ten- _hyun_ g harus mengikatku dan meminumkan obat penenang acap kali kejadian itu disebutkan.

Aku menyedihkan sekali, ya, _hyung_?

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, aku pergi ke rehabilitasi selama setahun dan menghabiskan waktu seperti mayat hidup di sana. Aku rasa itu benar, sebab aku seluruh nyawaku turut _hyung_ bawa pergi bersamamu. Aku tidak hidup.

Tapi, apa aku bisa disalahkan? Ketika cintaku direnggut begitu saja bahkan sebelum aku sempat bilang aku mencintainya, apakah aku bisa disalahkan?

Taeyong- _hyung._

Aku minta maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Untuk semuanya. Untuk apa yang pernah kuperbuat dan apa yang tidak pernah sempat kusampaikan. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah sempat bisa menjadi tumpuanmu melangkah, seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bahkan di saat aku bisa menghapus apa yang kukatakan pun aku

tidak  
bisa.

Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Aku belum bisa. Aku _(coretan gelap dan bekas kertas yang basah)_.  
Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekali lagi.

Kumohon.

Kembalilah.  
Kembalilah.

Kembalilah padaku.

 _Hyung_.

.

("Yukhei memang seperti itu! Dia terlalu mahir, jadinya malah bingung hendak pakai yang mana," Taeyong tertawa lepas mengingat apa yang disaksikannya pekan kemarin. Jaehyun juga tertawa, ujung bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang memamerkan deret gigi yang rapi.

"Makanya, ada untungnya juga kita tidak terlalu pandai sewaktu sekolah," cemooh Jaehyun. Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu _berusaha_ menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, memberikan ekspresi tidak setuju. Jaehyun lebih dulu menuruni trotoar untuk menginjak _zebra cross_.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus tetap belajar keras agar besok—,"

Jaehyun lalai melihat gambar orang berjalan yang memancarkan warna merah dan klakson nyaring yang memasuki telinganya sepersekian detik kemudian.

"—JAEHYUN, AWAS!"

Detik selanjutnya, Jaehyun merasa dunianya berhenti.)

.

 **(juli, 2017)**

Halo, Taeyong- _hyung_. Ini Jaehyun. Maaf beberapa bulan ini aku tidak mengirimu pesan.

Buku keempatku rilis baru-baru ini. Aku menamainya dengan _First of July_ , _hyung_ tidak keberatan, 'kan? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak berhenti menulis setelah hari itu. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan terus membuat dunia mengingatmu melalui tulisan-tulisanku, aku akan mengabadikan perasaanku pada seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya ketika kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu akan menjadi film yang sangat bagus, ya?

Johnny- _hyung_ dan Ten- _hyung_ akhirnya kembali ke New York setelah kupaksa. Mereka sempat tinggal di Seoul untuk beberapa waktu setelah hari itu, namun tentu saja mereka harus kembali. Mereka punya banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan, tapi mereka berjanji untuk sering-sering datang ke Seoul untuk menjengukku dan kamu. Donghyuck tinggal dengan mereka, dia sudah menjadi dosen sekarang—wah, apa kau tahu? Dia sekarang sangat tinggi. Dulu tingginya hanya se-pinggangku, sekarang hampir sama denganmu.

Sicheng memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dengan Yuta (kekasihnya, kalau aku belum memberi tahu). Dia bilang kalau Seoul memberinya hawa menyenangkan untuk berkarya. Aku hanya diam saja, sebenarnya dia sangat merindukanku, 'kan?

Aku sudah bekerja dengan stabil sekarang, _hyung_. Aku bekerja di salah satu perusahan penerbitan buku dan aku menjadi ketua komunitas penulis bagi remaja. Ah, aku jadi teringat kamu yang selalu menginginkan agar anak-anak lebih diapresiasi dan diperhatikan, terutama di bidang tulis-menulis. _Hyung_ tidak perlu takut, aku sudah menjadikan salah satu impian _hyung_ menjadi nyata.

Aku juga sudah membeli rumah yang kita inginkan di Hongdae. Ruby senang sekali ketika aku menawarkan kedua orang tuamu untuk memeliharanya, jadi kami sekarang tinggal berdua di sini. Aku berusaha untuk merasa tidak kesepian, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu sesekali ketika aku bangun dan merasakan kasur di sebelahku kosong. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kamu ada di sini dan menemaniku, ya, _hyung_? Tenang saja, aku selalu ingat kalau kau tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. Kau selalu ada di sisiku, 'kan?

Aku berpikir beberapa waktu lalu, _hyung_. Kalau aku terus mengirim surat padamu atau melemparkan surat-surat itu di kamar yang dulu kita pakai, apakah pada akhirnya pesan-pesanku akan sampai padamu?

Aku akan percaya kalau itu bisa mempertemukanku lagi denganmu, suatu hari nanti.

 _Hyung_ , aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak lagi menangis bila mengingatmu. _Hyung_ adalah orang yang membawa kebahagiaan begitu besar bagiku, tak adil bila aku terus-terusan menangis bila mengingatmu. Aku hanya akan berbahagia ketika mengingatmu, karena aku yakin begitulah _hyung_ ingin diingat, bukan? Lee Taeyong- _hyung_ , penari dari kelas XII Sains-5 yang selalu optimis dan tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi aku pikir, aku tidak akan bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Aku bisa menghabiskan begitu banyak kertas menceritakan apapun yang ada di kepalaku saat ini, jadi kita akan melakukannya perlahan saja, ya? Aku akan mengirimu surat seperti dulu, aku akan terus menceritakan kehidupanku agar _hyung_ juga tidak terlalu banyak rindu padaku—seperti aku yang belajar merindukanmu dalam perasaan yang bahagia.

Taeyong- _hyung_ , selama enam belas tahun aku mengirimkan surat dan puisi cinta padamu, tidak sekalipun aku mendapat balasan. Walau aku tidak akan pernah mendapat balasan lagi, itu tidak berarti aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Walau kau sudah tidak bersamaku lagi, perasaan itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

Tidak seharipun aku tidak merindukanmu, _hyung_. Tidak seharipun aku duduk di meja makan dan tidak berharap ada _hyung_ di hadapanku, tersenyum melihatku makan, dan melontarkan gurauan-gurauan pendek.

Hari ini, langitnya tersenyum kepadaku.  
Aku akan menganggap itu kamu.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Lee Taeyong-ku.

Dari,  
Jung Jaehyun-mu.

* * *

 **P. S.** aaaaaaahhh sudah lama sekali tidak bikin angst ;_; eotte eotte? semoga angstnya cukup untuk me-ngRRRRH-kan hati, ya. semoga skill angstku belum berkarat!


End file.
